tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Mrs. Kyndley
Thomas and Gordon |last_appearance= Thomas Comes Home James Goes Too Far |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry |name=Mrs. Kyndley |gender=Female |country_of_origin=Island of Sodor |affiliation=Thomas' Branch Line |occupation=Retired |spouse(s)=Mr. Kyndley |children=Her daughter }} Mrs Kitty Kyndley is an elderly lady who lives with her husband in a cottage near Hackenbeck Tunnel. Biography ''The Railway Series At Christmas time in 1951, she was bedridden after being struck by illness. Despite this, she always waved at the passing trains with her handkerchief. When heavy rain came, she could no longer wave, but the passing trains always whistled as they went by her cottage. The rain caused a landslide which blocked the track, so she saved Thomas and his train from crashing into it by waving her red dressing gown out of her bedroom window. Thomas' crew initially believed something had happened to her and sent a doctor who was on the train to check up on her; she had actually fainted, but was relieved that the potentially fatal accident had been averted. In gratitude she was visited on Christmas Day by Thomas, Toby, their crews, well wishers and the Fat Controller and was given presents, including tickets to Bournemouth so she could recover from her illness in the sunshine. In 1952, Mrs. Kyndley returned from Bournemouth fully recovered from her illness, to the delight of the branch line engines. That Christmas, they decided to throw a party in her honour at Tidmouth Sheds. The Fat Controller agreed to hold the party on Boxing Day and sent an invitation to the Kyndleys. On the day of the party, however, heavy snow had blocked the Kyndleys' cottage off and they were unable to get to the party. Thomas and Toby were fitted with snowploughs and were sent to fetch them. With help from Terence, they were able to bring them to the party, where everyone had lots of fun. The Fat Controller gifted Mrs. Kyndley a free travel pass and the Kyndleys stayed with the Hatts at Wellsworth until the weather improved. In 1991, she and her husband were invited to Thomas' welcome home party when he returned from York. She and her husband were still alive in 2005 (she was middle aged in 1952), though the purist may doubt her longevity. Though now very elderly she was still active, however and still waved to the trains as they passed her cottage. Thomas & Friends In the television series, she has a daughter who was married. Mrs. Kyndley had the responsibility of preparing the good luck package, but forgot until the day of the wedding, so she asked Percy and his crew for help. Percy successfully found a good luck package and in gratitude, Mrs. Kyndley invited him to the wedding as her special guest. She also has a sister who comes to stay with her every so often. It can be assumed that she is very close to her sister because she was distraught when her sister could not come. To cheer her up, the Fat Controller arranged for Harold to take her on a tour of the Island by air and for James to take her to the funfair. Mrs. Kyndley was present at The Great Railway Show, apparently serving refreshments for the audience. Appearances Railway Series= The Railway Series * 'Toby the Tram Engine' - Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas * 'Thomas Comes Home' - Thomas Comes Home * '''1984' - Thomas's Christmas Party Companion Volumes * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines |-|Television Series= , The Sad Story of Henry , Thomas and Bertie and Thomas' Christmas Party * 'Series 2' - Cows , Old Iron , Bertie's Chase , A Close Shave , Thomas Comes to Breakfast , Daisy and Wrong Road * 'Series 3' - Percy's Promise , Time for Trouble , Gordon and the Famous Visitor , The Trouble with Mud , Buzz, Buzz , Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party , Bulgy and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * 'Series 4' - Bulldog , Four Little Engines , Passengers and Polish and Paint Pots and Queens * 'Series 5' - A Better View for Gordon , Lady Hatt's Birthday Party , Happy Ever After and Make Someone Happy * 'Series 6' - It's Only Snow , Scaredy Engines , Gordon Takes a Tumble , Percy's Chocolate Crunch , Thomas, Percy and the Squeak , Thomas the Jet Engine and Edward the Very Useful Engine * 'Series 7' - Edward's Brass Band , Bulgy Rides Again and Best Dressed Engine * 'Series 8' - Gordon Takes Charge and James Goes Too Far Specials * '''2016' - The Great Race Music Videos * Series 3 - Thomas' Anthem * Series 4 - Let's Have a Race, Don't Judge a Book By its Cover and Thomas' Christmas Song * Series 5 - Accidents Will Happen, The Snow Song and Come for the Ride * Series 6 - Winter Wonderland and Never, Never, Never Give Up * Series 8 - Surprises }} |-|Other Media= * 2013 - Terrible Twins Mrs. Kyndley also appeared in the magazine stories, Bill and BoCo, Carols on Wheels and Catch! Annual Stories * 1985 - Thomas and the Important Visitor * 1989 - Post Early for Christmas * 1995 - Thank You, Thomas and Toby * 1996 - The Wrong Shirt * 1998 - Toby and the Mail Train }} Voice Actors * Yumi Nakatani * Tomoko Naka Trivia * In some merchandising and books, Mrs. Kyndley is sometimes misspelt as "Mrs. Kindley" or "Mrs. Kindly." * Her physical appearance drastically changed starting in the fifth series. Her first series model appears in some episodes of the sixth series. Merchandise * ERTL (with Dowager Hatt; discontinued) References es:Mrs. Kyndley he:גברת קיינדלי ja:キンドリー夫人 pl:Pani Kijanka ru:Миссис Кайндли Category:Humans Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Female characters